I'd Lie
by TalesGameSeriesLover
Summary: May and Drew are best friends, but May starts feeling that she wants to more than that. Drew says that he'll never fall in love, but will she change his mind? Will she find a way to tell him her feelings, or will she not tell him? Based off Taylor Swift's song, "I'd Lie". R&R! AU


**Tales here! This is a story that I thought of after listening to the song, I'd Lie, by Taylor Swift. It's going to be multi-chapter, so bear with me! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

May and Drew. When someone from their hometown, the small town of Petalburg, heard those two names, they would automatically think of the pair of teens who were best friends and rivals. The person would say that they always fought, and he couldn't stop teasing her to save his life, but they somehow managed to keep a very close relationship. Some say they're like an old married couple, which May and Drew both quickly and loudly deny, followed by them insulting each other and getting into yet *another* argument. You could say that they have a unique and somewhat weird relationship, but none the less best friends.

Present day Petalburg, May was walking down the street, toward Drew's house, which she always walks past on her way to school. Once she reaches his house, she sits down on the wooden bench that sat in front of his house, and waits for him. May has no idea why she waits for him, for he always teases her with the same thing every day, "Aw, May. You waited for me? I always knew that you loved me." He would say it sarcastically, with a large smirk on his face. She would always say that it wasn't true, and that he was a jerk. May said that she regretted waiting for him every day after he says that remark, but somehow she does the very same thing the next day. It was like their tradition, of some sort.

They walked to school together in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. While they walked, May stole glances at Drew, sometimes staring longer than she meant to, for she would become lost in his sparkling emerald eyes. She would tear her gaze away from him just fast enough so he wouldn't notice.

Lately, May had been thinking about how beautiful his green eyes were, and how she liked the way his chartreuse-colored hair fell onto his face. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get these thoughts out of her head.

They finally reached school, and Drew waved a hand in front of her face, "Hey, June, we're here."

May blinked a couple times, finally snapping back to reality from all of her Drew-related thoughts, "Huh? Oh, thanks." A light rose red color dusted her cheeks as she adjusted herself, dusting some imaginary lint off her shirt and switching her book bag to her other shoulder.

Drew smirked, "Were you daydreaming about me? How sweet."

May started fuming, "What?! No! In your dreams Hayden! Like I would ever dream about someone like you!" She stomped her foot on the ground for emphasis.

Drew's eyes softened, not enough to look sad or crestfallen, but just enough to fit the dramatic line he was about to say, "Man April, that hit me right here, but I know deep, deep, down, you truly love me." He patted his heart two or three times dramatically. He then smirked again and shoved his hands into his dark wash skinny jeans pockets.

May rolled her eyes and giggled slightly at Drew's attempt to seem dramatic, "Yeah right." She continued to walk into the school building and whispered, "Oh Drew, you have no idea how much I love you...I just wish you'd realize it..."

**-How was it? This story will continue, even though, (maybe it's just me XD) it seems like a one-shot, they will eventually get together! I think it would be a crime to just leave it like this! Ahaha, but yeah, Contestshipping will happen! And sorry if the characters are OOC! I hope you guys like it so far! It would make my day if you dropped a review, or PM me, or favorite/follow! **

**(Just a note) All criticism is accepted, and will be a great help! Of course, unless you're just trying to be mean or are against Contestshipping! Which I'm sure you won't be either, because Contestshipping is awesome! And who would want to be mean? Enough of my rambling! I forgot to do this earlier so I'm doing it now. :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters in this story accept for random people that I made up! If I owned Pokemon, then it wouldn't be as popular as it is today! **

**~TalesGameSeriesLover:3**


End file.
